dbearchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Main Timeline
This is my personal timeline – all my stories put into a single coherent line. Those not listed here are at List of Altiverses. Also, here be spoilers. Timeline Tenth Doctor (Series 4) * An Insignificant Choice (Tenth Doctor) Eleventh Doctor (Series DBE-1) * The Final Problem Twelfth Doctor (Series DBE-2) * Death To The Doctor! Thirteenth Doctor (Series DBE-3) * The Ogron Escapade * Conversion of the Cybermen Fourteenth Doctor (Series DBE-4) * Stronghold of the Daleks Fifteenth Doctor (Series DBE-5) * The Three Daughters ** -{Daniel wakes up inside his TARDIS, then finds Hannah, Rebekah, and Sarah} * -{Daniel spends three years with the girls who would become his daughters} ** Mission To Pluto (canon version) ** The Very Short Azumanga Whovie ''Azumanga Who'' Era (Series DBE-6) * Azumanga Who (third-person novel) ** An Unearthly Hannah (framing sequences) ** An Azumanga Halloween (story) ** Azumanga Politburo: Project Alice (a co-authored story that ended up unfinished) ** -{The "Robo-Nanami" created by Professor Dleifneb is given by his family to "M", still in the guise of the Third Doctor. "M" proceeds to "selectively block" the memories only the robot experienced, altering her to more closely resemble the since-dead "One".} ** -{Allura McCoy and her friends are captured again by Susan Wise.} ''Help Desk'' Era (Series DBE-7) * Cameos in Azumanga Help Desk (written by Weener1) ** Hannah's Mission * Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (first four episodes {October 25 - November 18, 2008}) ** Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: Bar Brawl (November 18-19, 2008) * New Life (August 2009) * Jani's Birthday Trip (August 15, 2009 and December 2029) ** -{Jani Bodmann travels with Daniel and Hannah for a while. In one Altiverse, this leads into A Grim AzuBastion, Indeed.} ** -{Jani eventually returns home, by which point Koyomiko has decided to stay behind in this universe.} Post-Koyomiko Era (Series DBE-8) * Twenty-One Candles (Hannah/Rebekah/Sarah) * -{Allura and her friends escape Susan's capture/torture, going to March 17, 1951. They seek seclusion in a Japan hospital left abandoned following World War II, and begin work on restoring the old building back to a legitimate hospital to provide "cover" and blend in. The hospital becomes fully-licensed by April 24, 1953.} ** -{Nanami's casket arrives in Allura's hospital on March 17, 2001, and her remaining DNA is placed into a vial. Nurse Goldwood surmises that "the One is naught but a paradox unto herself".} ** -{Having been through a stable time loop several million times, Nanami demands that Nurse Goldwood stops Allura from making the vial. Goldwood hides Nanami from the other staff until September 11, by which point the young girl has healed enough to not require the Goldwood-built Inhabitation Chamber.} ** -{Despite these measures, Allura still manages to make the DNA vial...but, unlike the many other times this has happened, the extraction causes nothing more than a small prick in Nanami's arm. The loop has been broken, and Nanami can now live a new, free life.} * Cameos in Azumanga Randomness (2001) ** -{The First Doctor becomes free of the TARDIS' force-field, and is no longer an anomaly.} ** -{Daniel gives the DNA to a sperm bank upon Hannah seeing Nanami.} ** Cameos in Every New Day (written by Oppdis) * -{Allura and her friends disappear again} ** Cameos in Azumanga Randomness RPG (2001) ** -{The daydream at the beginning of Hawk, Bull, Slim, Slash happens around this point, causing Daniel and his girls to leave this universe.} * -{Nanami is born, and seven years pass. At some point during this period, Dr. Ihihara is replaced by Dr. Naida.} ** New Year's Eve: Azumanga Style (story; December 31, 2008 - January 1, 2009) ** -{Nanami meets her "real mother", who awakens her powers. "M" later adopts her, causing a stable time loop.} Two Deaths Too Many... (Series DBE-9) * Black Hole Complex * A Study of Copulation * R&S Depression Syndrome ** -{Rebekah and Sarah Benfield die, causing Daniel to go berserk and kill the murderers. Hannah locks herself in her room for several weeks, keeping her mind off the situation by attempting to rebuild K-9 with only the portion of his brain that survived the Great Battle.} * It Was Upon A Space Christmas (written by Warlord Vir) ** -{The "Doctor's Robot" disintegrates shortly afterward. The physical brain is now completely gone, but everything in it had already been stored in the TARDIS Databanks...rendering Hannah's "half-attempt" pointless.} * The Raffunari Syndrome * Cameos in The Sakaki Wars ** -{Warlord Vir destroys the TARDIS. Daniel and Hannah wake up in 1864, forced to bide their time while the TARDIS regrows.} Rebuilding The TARDIS (Series DBE-10) * -{Daniel and Hannah travel Earth from 1864-1924.} * An Insignificant Choice (1924; Daniel/Hannah) ** -{Daniel and Hannah infiltrate the Soviet Union in 1925. They are betrayed to leader Joseph Stalin in 1926, after which Stalin is quickly killed by Daniel.} ** Blue Rain (1927) * -{Daniel and Hannah travel Earth from 1927-84.} * -{Daniel and Hannah take a holiday to Germany, arriving on January 18, 1984.} ** Phases of the Moon (March 26-?, 1984) * -{Period from 1984-2005.} ** -{Daniel makes Pope Benedict XVI trip in mid-2005, causing himself and Hannah to be placed as "shoot-on-sight".} ** -{Period from 2005-07.} ** -{Daniel and Hannah enroll at a medical university in 2007.} ** The Cadavers (2007) * -{Daniel and Hannah move to Tibet, where they find the First Doctor alive and well among a group of monks.} * Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (November 21, 2008 - April 5, 2009) * -{The trio moves to Japan in April 2009.} ** Master Slave (April 29, 2009) ** The Matter of the Cake (June 5, 2009) ** Dreams...and What They Mean (June 6, 2009; Hannah) ** -{The TARDIS finishes regrowing, however the systems themselves require another 25 years.} ** Cameos in Lucky Daioh! (2009) * -{The TARDIS finally finishes completely in 2034, after 170 years. Rachel wishes to stay on Earth, however, and the First Doctor wishes to stay with her...so Daniel and Hannah honor their wishes and depart without them.} Return To The Stars (Series DBE-11) * Terror of the Zypedrians (Daniel/Hannah; 1990) ** -{Daniel kidnaps Naida Davola because she "was not normal – she wasn't even human". She escapes the Ship in mid-flight, and eventually ends up in the Azumanga Randomness universe.} * Valentine's Day (story) * Doctor Who and The Phoenix (Hannah) * -{"Allura's Gambit" occurs, sending Allura to the planet Gem'ick.} ** Valentine's Day (epilogue) ** -{Allura works on Gem'ick as barkeep, while still searching for Chrissie MaCockenshipiel.} ** Gem'ickian Paradise ** -{Finding nothing on Gem'ick, Allura buys a ship and, with a knowledgeable Gem'ickian as her assistant, embarks on a search for her daughter in an unfamiliar galaxy.} * Dads And Hospitals (November 8, 2009 / Christmastime 5,000,000,099) ** -{Hannah leaves in the TARDIS, possibly having some adventures along the way...} * Sho'yobubs ** -{Allura finds her Gem'ickian friend killed by the natives.} ** The Final Sacrifice * -{Having successfully avoided sacrifice into a volcano, the TARDIS ends up at Hannah's intended destination.} Foursome In Time (Series DBE-12) * -{Daniel reunites with Allura and Chrissie when Hannah gets back to 5,000,000,099. He then bids farewell to his family and the four travel together.} * The Final End * -{After the TARDIS crash-lands in 1990, Allura works at a nearby hospital for three weeks while investigating some shady goings-on there.} ** Terror of the Zypedrians (Allura helps a pregnant woman give birth to Christopher Davola) ** -{The TARDIS is fixed shortly after the above, allowing the group to leave.} * -{Daniel, Hannah, Allura, and Chrissie eventually settle down in January 2009.} ** Cameos in Memories (written by Shimata; January 25, 2009) ** Cameos in Golden-Road.Net: HYO! (April 2 - May 13, 2009) "The End Is Near..." (Series DBE-13) * The Grand Eulogy (February 22, 2010; Allura/Chrissie/Hannah only, Chrissie is 967 at this point) * The Wig (November 16, 2010) ** -{Allura puts the brunette wig, and the dark outfit, in a brightly-lit corner of her closet.} * -{Allura begins working at a bookstore in January 2011.} ** "Princess" Allura McCoy in the WWE (2013-16) * -{Allura's reputation is destroyed by the tabloids beginning in 2016.} ** The Reason Why (2025 - October 16, 2027) ** How Chrissie Got Her Sanity Back (October 16, 2027 - April 16/August 26, 2028) ** The Death of a MaCockenshipiel (August 26/October 16, 2028; Chrissie dies at the age of 985) * -{Allura goes into hiding at Daniel's house in 2032.} ** Glass Life (December 8, 2078 - March 23, 2079; covers a variety of time periods, including Allura's initial 2,500 years from 514 - 3,014 AD) ** -{Allura, Daniel, and Hannah leave on March 23, 2079 for November 18, 635 AD. Allura is now 3,500.} Back To Allura's Childhood (Series DBE-14) * -{The group arrives on November 18, 635 AD. Allura, now going by "Allu Smi", becomes her own teacher.} ** Study Days (635-45 AD) ** Growing Up Allu (645-700 AD) ** Calmer and Wiser (700-815 AD) ** Arus, Planet of Zarkon (815-1000 AD) ** -{Peace settles across the galaxy from 1000-14 AD. In 1010 AD, Allura "graduates" from her older self's classes.} * Project RINI (first half) * History Is Immobile (1014 AD) ** -{"Allu"ra is nearly killed by Lavos at the age of 3,879 in front of her younger self during the fated attack. The old Allura is struck with horror as Lavos recognizes her for who she really is, before Daniel rushes in to save her and challenge Lavos to one-on-one single combat to the death. Daniel emerges victorious, allowing Arus to destroy Lavos' fleet.} * Project RINI (epilogue) * The Dreamer Wakes ** -{Leaving in the TARDIS, Daniel, Hannah, and Allura are confronted by the hideous combination of Lavos and Susan...who proceeds to kill Hannah and Allura.} ** -{All of existence crumbles and disintegrates away as Daniel – the Dreamer – awakes back in his home the day after the Ogron attack...but his family is still alive, causing him to panic and eventually black out...} The Clock Resets (Series DBE-15) * -{...Causing Daniel to wake up in reality, as everything from the LavoSusan's appearance onward was an illusion.} * Death Is But A Whisper ** -{During a visit to 2052, Allura has a heart attack and is taken to St. Gart's Hospital – specifically, the same room as a dying Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart. Daniel and Hannah visit, and Daniel notices a picture on the wall of a Doctor he doesn't recognize – an incarnation Allura has dreamed of.} ** -{The Brigadier dies, but Allura recovers...only to collapse in the snow on the way to the TARDIS and die.} ** -{Daniel is killed by a strange being, and tells Hannah to take up his mantle.} * The Wise Imprimature ** -{The Wise mantle infects a gynoid named Jolyn, corrupting her master registry. She adopts the name "River Song", and begins to search for the Doctor.} * The Path of the Doctor ** -{The glass coffin Daniel was encased in shatters. Hannah finds that he has regenerated into a new form – the mainstream Eleventh Doctor.} ** -{The real Doctor sends Hannah back home, then "corrects" the TARDIS to pick up following The End of Time...which results in The Eleventh Hour and resumes the canon.} * Last Peace Category:Lists